Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye's First Date
by EnvyYou
Summary: Love is in the air on White Day, and it springs a date between Roy and Riza. Will there date go as plan or will it be a total failure. Disclaimer: do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just the plot of this story.


**I was entering a contest for white day, but before I uploading this to DA, i want your opions and what I should change/fix. Guess you can say this a beta test.**

* * *

**2:00pm**

Looking at his watch, Roy Mustang realized he arrived to their date thirty minutes earlier then schedule. Placing his hand in his pocket, he began to fumble with the gift he had for her. He was so nervous; his first date with Riza Hawkeye. Of course he planned it on White Day so that he could repay her back for the Valentine's Day chocolate she gave him. He had there whole date planned out: at 2:30pm they would go the aquarium, at 4:30pm they would go get lunch at a little café near the movies theater they were to go to at 5:00pm, after the movies he was going to take her to a hotel where they will have dinner and sharing the rest of the amazing night together. He was so excited for this; he would tell Hughes's over and over how he planned to spend the perfect night with the perfect girl. And now he was finally getting a chance.

**2:35pm**

"She must be running over here now, freaking out that she is late." Roy said as walked over to a bench and sat down. He didn't want to exhaust himself from standing up the whole time. Plus being in the sun for too long is bad, and the bench was under a nice shady tree. He couldn't wait to see Riza's face when he told her the date plan; never seeing her feminine side before, he was excited. He even planned to confess his love for her at the end of the night, wanting to be with her always.

**4:30pm**

It began to get a little chilly, but Roy didn't mind. Nothing was going to stop him from being will Riza. But it has been two hours since there schedule, but she must have had last minute work to do. He didn't mind though, gave him some time to go buy a bouquet of yellow roses to match her beautiful hair. Giving a slight blush to his face, he began to practice ways of offering it to her. "Here you go Hawkeye, I thought you would like roses….no, too formal…Riza, I saw these roses and thought they matched you so…Oh this is hopeless." Mumbling to himself, he got up and began to slowly pace back and forth, getting more and more nervous about her arrival.

**7:30pm**

A few raindrops fell onto Roy's nose as his pacing speed up. Where was she? Was she ditching him? Did she forget? Maybe she's just really busy? Grabbing the roses from the bench, he tried to call for a taxi. One came, but Roy remembered he used all his money for the hotel and the roses. Apologizing to the taxi driver, he began to walk to headquarters. "Great, I am going to be over charged for everything. Well, as long as she was busy working its fine. I did always tell her Work should always come first."

**8:30pm**

He was half way there, but the rain picked up fast. It began to pour down, ruining the flowers Roy had for her. Cursing under his breath, he unzipped his coat, put a rose in his upper left inside pocket and threw the rest away. Zipping the coat back up, he start to run to the headquarters, hoping she was there. He didn't need this date; all he wanted was to see her smiling face. The rain beat hard against his face, causing it to burn from the icy chill the wind was delivering, but it didn't stop him. No, it only egged him on more to reach the one woman who made him feel happy.

**9:02pm**

Making it to the headquarters, Roy stood in the door way, shaking off the rain that was still attached to him. Breathing hard from the long trend there, he opened up the doors and walked straight to the reception desk. "Is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye here?" He asked with a wheeze. He had never felt so tired, but he knew that his fatigue would leave once he saw her.  
"Last time I saw her, she was in your office. She said it was to be a surprise for you, sir." The woman at the desk said. With a quick nod, Roy grabbed the single rose from his jacket and raced to his room. "So that's what she was doing! A surprise for me! Oh, what a wonderful woman." Swinging his door open, Roy stepped into the dark room. Flicking on a light switch, there where hearts scattered everywhere in the room, along with red paint. It was so disorganized, as If someone just threw them without a care. Stuff was knocked over, a lamp was broken, and he was able to see legs peeking out from behind his lounge couch. Running to it, he saw something that would forever be etched in his heart. The woman he desired, the one he longed to see, the only person that filled him with joy. Riza Hawkeye. Tear slowly began to form as he crouched slowly to get a closer look at her. Her clothes were tattered, and she had a long gash that went straight through her chest, as if someone stabbed her. The tears were flowing down freely now, as Roy gave out a yell of frustration. Workers began to pour into the room, wondering what the racket was. They all fell silent when they saw Riza's body. No one moved, no one shouted for help. They were all too fixated on their Colonel.

Slowly picking up Riza, he laid her on the soft couch, and used his sleeve from his jacket to wipe the blood from her face. He placed the rose in her right hand which he laid on top of her stomach. Grabbing the gift from his pocket, he pulled out a small heliodor ring and placed it on her fourth finger, and then gave it a kiss. "Happy White Day, Riza. I love you."

From the back of the room, there Führer King Bradley stood with his secretary, Juliet Douglas. He bowed his head in honor for Riza, but a small smile appeared on his lips as he left the scene, hiding his blood covered sword in the sheath.


End file.
